


#fictober18 - Twenty-six - "If you cannot see it, is it really there?"

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Sensory Deprivation, Someone is naked, hear no sex, see no sex, speak no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: When in doubt, go smutty aka when your muse sucks, punish her with naked skin!





	#fictober18 - Twenty-six - "If you cannot see it, is it really there?"

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd (because a beta would probably have tried to convince me to make it a double drabble or _something_ that showed some artistic effort.

Naked and trembling with anticipation she stood in her bedroom. The lights were out and the transparent aluminium of her windows darkened to keep out the light from the stars outside. There was absolute darkness and she relied on the smells and sounds and the feeling of short moments of skin contact and movement in the air as he moved around her. 

She was already on edge, all nerve endings tingling. Surely he must be able to smell her arousal as strongly as she felt the slickness between her thighs.

Despite the dark, he put a blindfold over her eyes. “If you cannot see it, is it really there?”

He laid his fingers against her lips and she opened her mouth. The gag was moved in place. “If you cannot say it, is it really true?”

Finally, he slid something soft into her ear, blocking out all sound and before he blocked her other ear as well, his hot breath swirled against it, “If you cannot hear it, is it really happening?”

  
  



End file.
